Servant Of the Inmortal
by The Miss Alice15
Summary: El dia que recupere una parte de "mi" ...me di cuenta que todo había sido una mentira... mi vida, a lo que me dedicaba, mi amado y hasta "yo" misma era una farsa. Ahora, me veo encerrada en medio de todo esto que no comprendo y sirviendole a quien me arrebato todo. (Portada hecha por @YulichanYellow)
1. Acto I Escena I

La siguiente historia contiene elementos "adultos", Hechos o épocas históricas modificadas ademas de referencias a musica, escritores y folclore mitologico.  
Se destaca que la historia e idea principal es de mi autoria PERO algunas referencias contenidas en ella NO son de mi autoria. Como fanfic, por supuesto, La historia, personajes y demás de las cuales surgió la idea son propiedad **Kōhei Horikoshi y todos los derechos que sean pertinentes,** claro esta.

Cualquier aclaración que se considere de lugar sera destacada con un ( * ) dentro de la historia y dejado en las notas finales del capitulo o tan solo explicado al final del capitulo. Dado que, el objetivo no es la confusion historica dado por la fantasia de la misma a causa de que el foco central no es eso.

Sin mas preámbulos, Ojalá y disfruten la lectura

* * *

Ella caminaba con gracia entre las solitarias paredes de ese pasillo no iluminado , en aquella mansión victoriana que cobraba vida en medio las tinieblas nocturnas. La joven de cabello verde, tarareaba una dulce canción mientras en sus manos sostenía la bandeja con un fuerte café y deliciosos bocadillos que había preparado con cariño. Sentía como las sombras de la oscuridad en la casa y la luz de la luna ,a través de las ventanas, se turnaban para tocar su delicado rostro a medida que avanzaba en medio del silencio espectral. Esto no le asustaba, más bien, le encantaba la misteriosa tranquilidad de estas horas porque en ese momento del día podía verlo más.

No sabia a que se dedicaba él exactamente. Duerme casi todo el día para comenzar su labor cuando el sol cae. También sale cuando se está a oscuras o con un horario irregular, suponiendo que ha de ser por la misma razón porque no es un hombre de costumbres dudosas. Todo a causa de que no le ha dado razones para pensar lo contrario, ella tiene una buena imagen de él. Si le pagan lo suficientemente bien como para vivir tan cómodamente debe ser algo que vale la pena su poco descanso o es significativo.

Ella, su humilde y fiel sirvienta, que tiene la enorme tarea de mantener esa casa en perfecto estado, no le molesta ser la única allí y hasta le agradaba la idea de estar sola con el. _"Si solo estoy yo es porque no necesita más y esta bien conmigo ¿verdad? "_ . Se detuvo un momento avergonzada y sonrojada por sus pensamientos, tomó la bandeja con una mano y se pellizcó la mejilla. Como si eso alejara su autoproclamada estupidez. No debía darse esperanzas con cosas como esas, tenía que estar serena y disimular ya que no estaba bien que sienta esas cosas por la persona a la que le trabajas . Ella debe recordar que es solo una empleada huérfana que vive gracias a la amabilidad del señor de la casa, tal como se lo repite a sí misma mentalmente para mantener en calma tus sentimientos.

Continuó su trayectoria hacia la oficina de un incansable trabajador, toco la puerta y, cuando escuchó una aprobación, entro. En ese lugar, iluminado por algunas lámparas a base de fuego, había un escritorio repleto y desordenado en papeles, en él estaba sentado un hombre de apariencia joven tal como ella pero con un aura muy madura. Su cabello es rubio, corto y desordenado en puntas con una inusual color carmín en sus ojos que podrían ser intimidantes para cualquiera pero hermosos para cierta dama.

-Amo Bakugou, le traigo su café - Dijo acercándose.

\- Justo lo que necesitaba... -Tomó la taza como si se tratara de lo mejor para combatir el cansancio y bebió un poco de esta - Delicioso como siempre, deja lo demás en aquella mesa- Acto seguido la joven puso el pequeño plato de bocadillos donde le indico .

Ella no puede evitar sentirse halagada de que le guste tanto lo que le prepara pues siempre tiene un comentario positivo para darle al respecto y, aunque trata, no puede evitar sonrojar su clara piel a veces como le sucede ahora. El la miro disimuladamente y se sintió afortunado. De belleza inusual con un desordenado cabello verde y grandes ojos de igual color, no muy alta, de curvas esbeltas y de sonrisa radiante. La joven se encontró con la mirada de él e instintivamente desvió la suya avergonzada. El salió de su trance y recordó lo que le iba a preguntar antes de perderse en ella.

-¿Enviaste la carta que te di esta mañana, verdad? - y continuó bebiendo su café y comiendo un poco.

-Ah...la carta, pues verá …- " Se me olvidó por completo, mi señor ", obvio, no le iba a decir eso pero por su tardanza en responder dio a entender perfectamente.

-Lo olvidaste - Ella asintió apenada - Normalmente no eres tan inútil. - Su carácter es bastante fuerte aunque ella sabía que en el fondo...muy en el fondo era buena persona detrás de ese ceño constantemente fruncido.

-Lo haré a primera hora - Respondió militarmente - Una vez que la oficina de correos esté abierta.

-Quiero confiar en mi sirvienta favorita pero a veces es un poco torpe- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y con restos de enojo en sus ojos que lo hacían ver muy guapo a la vista de ella.

-Soy la única - Dijo haciendo el esfuerzo inútil de no sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Exacto -Rió un poco divirtiéndose por el leve gruñido de molestia que recibió como respuesta. -No necesito nada más, puedes retirarte -

-Con su permiso - Hizo una leve reverencia y se fue con la bandeja que ahora tan solo contenía diminutos residuos.

Al dirigirse a la cocina miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no era tan tarde, podría continuar con su enorme labor de ser la única servidumbre en la casa. Recordó lo de "favorita" y sacudió la cabeza antes de hacerse un mundo con pequeñeces porque esa extraña combinación de mal carácter con dosis de rara amabilidad la enamoraban de una forma que no sabía explicar. ¿Acaso el amor la volvió tarada? pues incluso sentía que había Incoherencias en su personalidad por su devoción por aquel hombre, ¿ o era por su padecimiento de amnesias temporales?.

Debía dejar de pensar tanto y actuar más. Por lo tanto, tomo unos utensilios de limpieza, una lámpara de gas con aza y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones que le faltaban por limpiar. Cuando llegó al lugar abrió de inmediato la puerta la cual hizo un sonido chirriante y espeluznante , levantó rápidamente la lámpara para iluminar, ese lugar a oscuras le daba un poco de miedo.

Quizás por algo Katsuki le decía que no era necesario que entrara a limpiarlo. Cuando entró un sonido la asustó, por la impresión se dirigió hacia atrás instintivamente chocando con un estante y cayéndole unos cuantos libros polvorientos encima. Analizo la situación, quizás su amo no estaba tan equivocado al decir que es torpe, ella misma había hecho el ruido inicial al pisar unos papeles que están en el suelo. Entre estornudos se sintió muy estúpida.

Se incorporó, se sacudió el polvo y continuó con su trabajo. No quería empezar por los libros para que le recordaran lo estúpida que es, a pesar de ser una come libros autodidacta, por lo que opto por el gran cofre que está en medio de la habitación. Lo sacudió por fuera, luego lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que el interior no estaba tan polvoriento pero lo que le impresionó es que ella reconocía lo que había adentro. La mayoría de objetos eran cosas de ella cuando era mas pequeña como ropa, accesorios, juguetes y su tan adorado conejo de peluche favorito. Le parecía que la habitación era un lugar para guardar cosas viejas.

Pensó por un momento que si el guarda esta cosas... ¿Podría ser que ella era algo atesorable como los recuerdos guardados en ese cuarto? Se avergonzó al pensar la posibilidad, además de sentirse agradecida con él porque si no la hubiera traído de aquel orfanato no sabe qué sería de ella ahora. Siempre tuvieron una relación de trabajo más que una familia y, que ella recuerde, ese es el motivo por el cual está en esa mansión.

 _A pesar de ello...creo que me he enamorado de él. Soy solo una criada que comete ese error novelesco y encima con un hombre que es mayor que yo…._

-¡Ah! ¿Cual es su edad? - Se dio cuenta que ni siquiera lo sabía - Creo que es una de las muchas cosas que no se sobre él pero se ve tan joven como yo… - La veinteañera hizo una mueca de preocupación - Tampoco se en que trabaja...tampoco se que... .creo que con suerte se que se llama Katsuki Bakugou.

Suspiro resignada y sintiéndose derrotada, no tenía por donde empezar para defender su amor. Quizás, debía mantener todos sus sentimientos ocultos y no ser un estorbo para su amado porque un hombre atractivo y adinerado como el debe tener muchas mujeres interesadas en el. Tal vez, debía quedarse a su lado siempre apoyándolo, sirviéndole como hasta ahora, viéndolo casándose con otra persona, ella de nana cuidando a los hijos y...Se dio palmadas en los cachetes para despejar su mente. Preferiría ahogarse en los recuerdos del cofre en que en su desamor y abrazar su peluche de conejo tal como hacía de niña.

 _-No tengo esperanza…Espero que mis compañeras en el orfanato están teniendo suerte porque me la gaste toda el día que pude conseguir un hogar...pero …Yo…¿tenía amigos? -_ Por másque trataba no recordaba ninguna _\- pero yo pase mucho tiempo ahí, vine aquí como a los ocho o nueve años y en el orfanato …-_ Tratónuevamente de recordar pero fueen vano _._ \- _¿eh? ¿Cuál orfanato? No recuerdo cual…_

Su cabeza empezó a doler con tanta intensidad que llevó sus manos a ella y no pudo evitar un gruñido de dolor. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con el horror más grande para ella, sangre. Su conejo de peluche y su ropa de repente estaban manchados con sangre.

-¡No! - Lo soltó aterrada y empezó a gritar mientras lloraba - ¡Sangre! ¡No! - Continuaba en estado de pánico, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado o cuando sintió los brazos de Katsuki abrazándola.

-¡Izuku !- La ayudó a levantarse de donde estaba - ¡¿Que te paso?!

-Sa-sangre… ¡Hay sangre en mi ropa! …- Estaba temblando y respiraba con dificultad.

-No tienes nada en la ropa, mírate - Le decía mientras salían de la habitación. En efecto, se miró la de arriba a abajo y no había nada.

-Estaba segura que…-Ella se refugió en sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando en su pecho.

-Todo va estar bien - Trataba de tranquilizarla abrazándola fuerte y dándole un beso en la cabeza. Comportamientos incoherentes en el. A veces parecía que Katsuki...

-Si usted lo dice puedo creerlo- Dijo mientras se dejaba refugiar en sus brazos. Siempre la abrazaba cuando pasaba esto.

Levantó su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, esos rubíes tan hipnotizantes...tan brillantes, realmente parecía que brillaban ¿o en verdad, lo hacían? . Al verlos ella sentía que una sensación embriagante llenaba todo su cuerpo y la dudas sobre su pasado que tenía antes se disiparon. Lo que no sabía Izuku es que aquel brillo en la oscuridad realmente existía. Sin embargo, se dejó llevar por la mirada de su amado y por sus sentimientos, incluso si estos con su color demoníaco la llevan al mismo infierno, no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con él … y es que se sentía tan enamorada que no pudo evitarlo. Lo beso.

-¡Espera! - La tomó de los hombros y la separó de él - Yo…

-¡Lo siento tanto! - Grito ella agachando la cabeza de vergüenza. - ¡Que atrevimiento el mío! lo siento…- No le permitió a Katsuki hablar, ella salió corriendo de allí.

No sabía si la seguía, tampoco si se quedo estático en el mismo lugar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr lo más rápido que pudo y así hizo . Ella sabía que eso era lo más cobarde que pudo haber hecho en ese momento pero le asustaba quedarse ahí. Quería y al mismo tiempo no saber qué respondería porque creía que tenia las de perder. Su mente era un desastre, no quería pensar, tan solo quería huir así que se encerró en su cuarto. Se arrodillo en frente de su cama y posó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

- _Lo he arruinado todo...dudo que con lo que paso pueda seguir en esta casa-_ Se contenía las lagrimas - _Me sentía tan extraña ¿Porque lo hice? ni siquiera lo se -_ Escuchó la puerta sonar y se asustó.

-Abre la puerta - Izuku se acercó con duda a la entrada - Forzaré la cerradura si no abres, entraré de todos modos- A ella no le quedó más opción que abrir.

-Yo…- Reunía el valor para hablarle- No podía ocultarlo más tal vez por eso …- De repente el la abrazo y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Ella estaba atónita

-Pobre...parece que jugué tanto contigo que por error te enamoraste de mí -Su tono de voz era frío y distante.

\- _¿Error? ¿juego? No entiendo...¿estaba jugando con...? -_ Su mente quedo en blanco cuando sintió un inmenso dolor en el cuello. No pudo evitar un gemido de dolor y al sentir un liquido recorrer de su cuello hasta su hombros…- _... ¡No!.._ \- Se desmayó a causa de sus temores y él la abrazó con fuerza para que no cayera mientras bebía de aquello de lo que a ella tanto le asustaba.

-Y ahora…- Dijo como si fuera un problema. Sus ojos brillaban, en sus labios y mentón quedaban restos de sangre de la joven en sus brazos. - ¿Que debería hacerte creer que sucedió esta noche? -

De esta manera, el telón de la noche cae anunciando que el primera escena de esta obra de mentiras ha finalizado.

* * *

Les traigo un nuevo proyecto que me tiene en verdad muy entusiasmada desde hace tiempo. Agradezco a todas las personas que me han animado a hacer esta publicación que con suerte dudara un buen tiempo. Es posible que nunca la haya sacado a la luz sin sus comentario alentadores. Si se las menciones secretamente antes de su publicación ...ellos saben quienes son 3

Aun no he muerto ! Hierva mala nunca muere! Muajajajaja!

Espero mejorar Mi escritura progresivamente para traer a usted una historia que les emocione tanto como a mi y que ortograficamente respete un poco sus ojos (?).

* Quizas no exactamente como en una obra de teatro... pero Los Capitulos se dividiran en "Actos" y se subdividen en "Escenas", ojala y sea comprensible esto a medida que avence la historia.

Nos vemos! Hasta el proximo Acto!


	2. Acto I Escena II

Acto I - Escena II

El inicio de un nuevo día hizo su acto de presencia con los radiantes rayos del sol, estos madrugadores entran, cautelosamente, a la hermosa y gran mansión por cualquier ventana, cualquier orificio que se les permita...Con sus líneas iluminan y bañan de su energía a una bella joven de ojos esmeralda de la servidumbre, que limpiaba el suelo mientras tarareaba felizmente una canción. Como ya casi terminaba, se entretenía un poco con las burbujas que era producto de su limpieza, las explotaba y las veía flotar. Estas, que en el aire reflejaban la alegría de su sonrisa y su calma...una calma inducida.

Miro el reloj de péndulo que estaba en la pared principal de la sala, sus manecillas le indicaron que era temprano, así que aún estaba a tiempo. Recogió y guardó los utensilios de limpieza. Se dirigió entusiasmada hacia la habitación principal y en el camino recordó que debía agradecerle, por llevarla a su cuarto después de desmayarse a causa de su pánico el día anterior.

- _Él siempre me abraza de esa forma en mis ataques…me calma...-_ El sonrojo en sus mejillasse hizo presente de inmediato _\- No creo que deba pensar tanto de esa manera, debo dejar de hacerlo -_ Miró su traje de sirvienta, blanco y negro, por supuesto no había rastros del color rojo _\- Estaba segura de haberlo visto ¿una alucinación? lo que me faltaba…_

Al caminar, pensó en su padecimiento de la memoria. Le inquietaba, de sobre manera, pues sentía que eso le afectaba en su vida diaria y relaciones personales al quizás no recordar muchas personas o eventos...Lo que más le asustaba, era tener la posibilidad de que esto afectara su personalidad y su particular manera de raciocinio pero ¿Que podía hacer? Esas malvadas manos de enfermedad han estado jugando con su mente desde nacimiento y tenía vagos...muy vagos...recuerdos de haber ido al médico pareciendo que no se podía hacer nada. ¡Aun así debía avanzar!

Continuó su camino tratando de olvidar sus preocupaciones sobre su temor, algún día sabría cómo lidiar con ello y tenía la esperanza de que fuera así. Se percató de que podría escuchar el eco de sus pasos por todo el pasillo, era un poco solitario el estar ahí pues parecía ser la única en la casa _¿Cómo habrá lidiado con eso antes de que yo estuviera aquí?_ pensó al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del joven amo. Se anunció, al dar un par de toques a la puerta, espero respuesta y como no la obtuvo entro al cuarto.

-Buenas días, mi señor - Saludó animadamente la joven -

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta de la boca del joven durmiente que estaba en aquella inmensa cama, él le daba la espalda a la puerta donde ella estaba y simplemente se cubrió aún más con las sábanas. He ahí tu respuesta. ¿Qué sería de Katsuki sin Izuku en situaciones como esta? Quizás, tendría un poco menos de los miles que ya tiene en el bolsillo, eso es seguro. Tenía que mantenerse firme y despertarlo pues con su inestable humor después le reclamará este hecho, si no lo hace, como si fuera ella la culpable de su pereza.

-Vamos, levántese por favor no querrá llegar tarde - Dijo acercándose al susodicho, tocándole el hombro y sacudiéndolo. La nueva gran respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido de molestia.

Estaba harta, no estaba tratando con un niño pues es todo lo contrario, es un hombre adulto con responsabilidades que cumplir. Ella no iba a dejar que no las cumpliera solo por unas horas más de sueño. En el rostro de la joven de cabello verde se dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa, ella haría realidad la pesadilla de todo recién despertado y también sería divertido molestarlo un poco pues el siempre hace lo mismo con ella.

\- ¡Pero si es un hermoso día! - Expresó mientras abría las cortinas dejando que el ardiente veraniego sol entre a fastidiar el sueño y los ojos de su amo.

\- ¡Maldita sea la hora! ¡Odio que hagas eso y lo sabes! - Se refugió en las sábanas lo más que pudo. Izuku sonrió triunfante, lo había despertado y solo faltaba lograr que dejara la cama. Normalmente no dormía tanto...

\- ¡Arriba! - Dijo mientras le quitaba las sábanas y las alzaba alto.

La sonrisa, progresivamente al ver a Katsuki, desapareció de sus labios y el rojo se hizo presente en su pecosa además de linda cara. Él estaba en tan solo los pantalones de anoche y su entrepierna estaba más despierta de lo que estaba el joven amo. ¿Será algo que les sucede a todos los hombres por la mañana?

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! - Se cubrió con las sábanas. Sus ojos demostraban un enojo profundo pero su rostro colorado decía otra cosa.

\- ¡Lo siento! - Ella salió corriendo despavorida de la habitación.

La vergüenza le dio las fuerzas para correr lo más rápido que habría podido jamás, se detuvo en algún pasillo del cual no sabe, pues no tuvo en cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía, solo quiso huir de la situación. Ella en verdad tenía una suerte increíble, para que le sucedan tantas cosas torpes, vergonzosas y tontas. " _Entonces es cierto que ..."_ sacudió la cabeza esperando que con eso se fueran sus pensamientos embarazosos, a lo torpe podemos agregarle un poco de inocencia y con lo que ha pasado le sumamos taquicardia. Como resultado, tenemos una jovencita enamorada que solo sabe quedar como estúpida frente a al hombre que ama.

Trato de calmarse buscando en su lista mental de oficios por hacer algo que la distrajera. Recordó la molestia que tuvo el amo Bakugou por un bendito pedazo de papel, se dispuso a buscarlo. Se dirigió a su habitación y allí, encima de su mesa de noche, es donde se le había olvidado el _bendito_ pedazo de papel que le causó un regaño. Aunque reconocía el sobre, para asegurarse, lo inspeccionó con cuidado, miro la fecha... " _Junio 12, 1864_ " y, en efecto, ese era. La guardo con cuidado en su bolsillo y se dispuso a ir a la puerta para realizar ese recado junto a otros pendientes.

Normalmente, no siente disgusto de verlo, es más, siempre se alegra cuando sus caminos se cruzan pero es que esta vez es diferente por obvias razones. El joven de ojos rubí estaba frente a la puerta, vestía una gabardina de tono marrón, se estaba colocando una gorra ascot negra que hacía juego con sus pantalones y zapatos oscuros. Una parte de ella lo admiraba de arriba a abajo pensando lo guapo que se ve con cualquier cosa que se ponga, como si fuera él quien vuelve la ropa elegante en vez de ser al revés, mientras que por otro lado le causaba gracia su odio a quemarse fácilmente por el sol.

-Que le vaya bien, amo Bakugou - Trataba de mantenerse en calma.

\- Izuku, sobre…- Él estaba más calmado que ella o eso aparentaba. Su mirar era de "molestia" como siempre.

-Sí, no volveré a levantarlo abriendo las ventanas de esa manera - Lo interrumpió tratando de hacer como que no había pasado nada.

\- Ah...si, nos vemos luego - La chica le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras sonreía forzadamente al intentar contener uno de sus incontables sonrojos.

Dado que también iba a salir, decidió esperar que transcurran unos minutos para no ir de camino junto a él porque la bochornosa sensación era muy fuerte en ella en esos momentos. Después de que el hombre causante de sus suspiros se fuera, salió de la casa disfrutando del olor que el viento desprendía de las flores, las cuales ella misma había plantado, a cada lado del camino empedrado que llevaba a la entrada. _¿Su amado disfruta del aroma de su cariño cada vez que vuelve a casa? o ¿Cuándo lo oliera, sin importar donde este, se sentiría como en casa?_ Esos eran sus tipos de pensamientos al recorrer el camino que separaba la mansión del pueblo.

Debía dejar de distraerse con sus ilusiones de tonta enamorada, tiene trabajo que hacer y el primero de ellos muy aburrido de por sí. Cuando llego paso por las típicas molestias que se pasan en un oficina pública, las largas esperas en fila, uno que otro anciano inconforme con el servicio, trabajadores de mal genio…Espera, uno de ellos con cabello azul, lentes y cejas finas de forma inusual la ha saludado de lejos con un gesto de su mano ¿Será que ella lo conoce? No lo recuerda aunque le parezca familiar su aspecto. Ella le devolvió el saludo de todas formas. Lo que ella no sabía era que, en verdad, si conocía a Tenya Iida...

A pesar de todo, cumplió con su labor. Salió feliz del aburrido lugar pues ya podía disfrutar de sus compras en la zona mercader. Consiguió una cesta para los ingredientes que elegiría para la cena de esa noche, camino todo el mercado disfrutando de los colores y olores de los productos que le compra a los amables vendedores que frecuenta normalmente.

¡Oh! ahí está, la alegre y joven panadera de cabello castaño le saluda, ella le compra lo necesario e insistentemente le da a probar un nuevo dulce que preparo. Oportunamente, Izuku recuerda su nombre, Uraraka, y lo prueba dándole su opinión de lo delicioso que está. Al despedirse de su amiga e irse no se da cuenta que esta le dedicó una sonrisa con la mirada triste mientras suspira. Uraraka vuelve a su labor a pesar de ello.

Caminaba alegre de regreso, cuando pudo ver a una tienda conocida, la cual en su letrero decía "Mina Ashido: modista y costurera". En la puerta de aquel humilde establecimiento, estaba una chica de cabellos rosas alborotados, _piel pálida_ y ojos dorados entregando uno de los frutos de su trabajo a un cliente. Cuando la mirada de ambas se encontró, se hicieron un gesto de saludo con las manos.

-Izuku dile al malhumorado que ya tengo listo lo que me encargó- Decía sonriente como siempre - Pero es mejor que vengan personal a buscarlo en vez de que lo envíe. El entenderá porque.

-Claro, se lo diré - Tomo una manzana de la cesta y se la lanzó a Mina, ella la recibió con gusto. - Nos vemos Mina

-Eres un encanto amiga - Al disfrutar un mordisco de la fruta - ¡Hasta luego!

A la joven sirvienta le agradaba haber podido desarrollar una amistad con alguien tan simpática como ella a razón de que su Lord es un cliente frecuente. Ella no salía mucho y era tímida por lo tanto no muy sociable. El hecho de que su amiga mencionara a su amor platónico le hizo preguntarse cuándo volvería y si le había ido bien. Izuku no lo sabe ahora pero los asuntos de su amo estaban terminados y él se encontraba charlando con su supuesto amigo, sí... supuesto, porque la forma en que a veces se trataban podrías confundirlos con enemigos. Y demás "personajes secundarios" a su parecer, que no eran, en realidad, nada secundarios.

-A veces, las reuniones de negocios solo sirven para recordarme lo mucho que odio el té inglés y a esta gente - Comentó el de mirada rojiza disgustado por haber bebido esa asquerosidad por cortesía.

\- Por supuesto, prefieres el café de tu querida sirvienta - Le respondió el joven de mirada heterocromática, de cabello corto y bicolor; el lado derecho es blanco y el lado izquierdo es de color rojo. Por último, la cicatriz de una quemadura a un lado del rostro.

-No me fastidies más de lo que ya haces, Shouto - Sabía muy bien las intenciones con las que decía eso.

Un joven rubio con mechón negro, de mirada animada y acompañado de su amigo de puntiagudos cabellos rojizos reían por lo bajo. De igual manera, reía escondiendo su bella sonrisa tras su abanico de mano, estaba una hermosa y callada dama sentada en la mesa cercana de negros cabellos recogidos y un mechón afuera.

Se ganó una mirada asesina de Bakugou pero no pudo replicarle pues era cierto, la mirada en respuesta del otro fue feliz pero acusadora, ya que no es la primera vez que se lo menciona y según acuerdos (quizás) ella iría. Encima, tuvo apoyo en la sonrisa con dientes de tiburón de sus compañeros de negocios y amigo con cabello rojizo. En adicción, también, era gracioso escuchar al charlatán hablar de esa manera tan formal y a este le funcionó para recalcar su punto.

\- ¿Qué harás? El truco cada vez te funciona menos - Shouto tocó el tema que tanto le preocupaba a su interlocutor. La mirada de color oscura y cómplice de la chica también estaba presionando a nuestro caballero de ojos bermellón.

-¡Estoy pensando en ello! ¡Maldición! - Dijo dándole la espalda con intenciones de irse.

-Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos me traigas mejores noticias -Shouto recibió una mirada fulminante como respuesta y este inmuto. De todos modos, sentía que su advertencia estaba hecha.

Él estaba consciente de su problema pero le molestaba que se lo recordaran. La verdad, no sabría bien que hacer cuando el escenario del teatro que había montado se le derrumbara encima. Esperaba llegar y que ella estuviera allí en la casa para recibirlo como siempre, por eso quería llegar lo antes posible para ver su escenario de amor intacto. Sin embargo, la chica deseaba lo contrario para cometer una pequeña travesura, antes de que volviera.

Ella se percató de que había sido la primera en llegar cuando necesito usar la llave para entrar, por lo que dejó la cesta en la cocina y fue a la misma habitación de la noche anterior. En ese lugar había algo que era muy importante para ella, abrió ese gran cofre una vez más y tomó ese adorable objeto lleno de sentimientos de apego, el conejo de peluche.

- _Sé que me dijo que no volviera aquí después de lo que pasó…-_ Abrazo el peluche con cariño - _Pero no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia y no querer dejarlo de nuevo._ -Miro el conejo un instante y de repente escucho.

 **"¡Auxilio!"**

Ella se quedó helaba en su lugar, miro a su alrededor buscando y deseando que alguien estuviera allí para justificar ese sonido. Estaba sola pero tenía la seguridad de que había escuchado a una niña gritar. Su respiración se dificulto, estaba muy asustada y no entendía porque.

 **"¡No! ¡No me lastimes! ... ¡Te lo ruego!"**

Se sentía tan débil y mareada de repente que ni tuvo fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo al muñeco. Lo miro detenidamente ¿Él había hablado? no parecía pero... ¿Porque escuchaba esas voces? la voz desgarradora de una pequeña llorando y gritando inundaba su cabeza acompañado con un dolor tan insoportable... que instintivamente llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Se arrodillo mientras gritaba pero no lograba escucharse a sí misma, escuchaba frases aterradoras y que para ella no tenían sentido. Todas al mismo tiempo, el dolor, mareo, los chillidos y las rápidas imágenes que no lograba distinguir es su mente. Su visión se volvió borrosa y cayó al suelo inconsciente. No se podría llamar largo tiempo en el que estuvo dormida como un "sueño" porque simplemente todo se apagó, era solo oscuridad y nada más.

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron, lo primero que hizo el _joven_ de mirada escarlata fue llamarla y no obtuvo respuesta. Camino con preocupación por toda la casa para luego cambiar esa sensación por el miedo al encontrarla colapsada en un pasillo. La tomó en sus brazos y pronunciando su nombre la agito levemente para hacerla reaccionar. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos notando que ya había oscurecido ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-Te dije que no volvieras aquí - Ella se limitó a mirarlo aún un poco aturdida - Seguramente esto te paso por ver sangre de nuevo.

- _¿Sangre?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para tenga tanto miedo? -_ Trato de pensar y buscarlo para al final no encontrar nada _\- No lo recuerdo...hay mucho que no logro recordar…-_ Miro el rostro de Katsuki y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos impresionada.

-¿Aun sientes mal? - Le dijo al ver su expresión.

 _\- ¿Porque? Si se supone que eres mayor que yo…-_ Trato de separarse un poco de él haciendo menos cercano el abrazo - _Yo he estado aquí desde niña, han pasado años y he cambiado tanto ¿Porque tú sigues igual? Cómo es que yo nunca… desde la primera vez que nos vimos -_ Empezó a… _\- la primera vez tampoco puedo... ¿Cómo llegue a esta casa?_

\- ¡Izuku! - Le gritó denotando su preocupación al no obtener respuestas claras.

\- Yo…- Trataba de articular mientras rompía el contacto del abrazo, apartándolo con sus manos en el pecho de aquel hombre protector, y se incorporaba- Solo necesito ir a mi habitación a descansar, estoy bien...estaré bien… - Se sentía desconcertada, temblorosa, falta de aire y, aun así, trato de disimular - No se preocupe por mi...

Camino un poco apresurada dejando a katsuki confundido y estático en su lugar. Aún siente la intensa mirada de él siguiéndola mientras se alejaba y eso le aterra. Sentía como si con cada suspiro se le fuera la felicidad que había acumulado con El, en todos esos años. Como si lo que escaparse de sus labios no fuera el preciado aire que le hacía falta, escapaba toda la confianza que había tenido por Katsuki, mientras más lo pensaba. Apresuró aún más su paso para empezar a correr, algo en sus instintos le indicaron que debía tener terror y salir de esa casa lo más pronto posible.

Llegó a la gran sala, no porque fuera su destino final en mente o no iba a su habitación como dijo, el aire no le permitió continuar. Miro el reloj de péndulo que estaba en la pared principal de la sala, sus manecillas le indicaron que era muy tarde... ¿Tarde para qué? ¿Para escapar? ¿Ella no estaba a salvo en esa casa como siempre creyó?

Su vista se dirige ahora hacia la puerta, a paso más lento por el cansancio, marcha hacia ella. Trató inútil de girar la perilla y sin éxito no abrió. Desesperada, entre los sonidos de la puerta tratando de ser abierta, escucho el sonido de unas llaves y de los pasos del único que podría tener las llaves.

\- ¿Porque quieres salir a esta hora? - Preguntó, con una voz más seria y fría de cómo le habla normalmente - ¿No ibas a tu habitación? - A paso aparentemente calmado se acercaba a Izuku.

Después de un segundo que a ella le pareció eterno por los nervios, le respondió con voz quebradiza. Ella estaba quebrada en ese momento de por sí. El miedo que sentía, en ese instante, instintivamente por aquel hombre...le había destruido.

\- Yo…- Luego, fingió bien el hablar tranquila- Pensé que me sentiría mejor si salía afuera a tomar aire fresco ¿Me presta las llaves un momento? - Tuvo que tener valentía para hacer esa pregunta.

El giro la cabeza, un poco, hacia los lados lentamente mientras su miraba no perdía ni por un segundo a la chica.

-Es muy tarde, no salgas - Más que una recomendación, sonó como una orden.

Algo en el miedo instintivo la terminó de romper por completo. Ella reaccionó aterrorizada, dándole la espalda y girando hacia la puerta para golpear suplicando auxilio a quien sea...a quien fuera que pudiera escucharla...Pero nadie la escuchó. Sintió a aquel originario de todos sus temores muy cerca, se giró nuevamente hacia él. Retrocedió un paso, chocando su espalda con la puerta y, en esta, apoyando con sus manos su cuerpo para no desfallecer ante él.

\- Izuku…- Le llamó, su mirada rojiza estaba sobre ella y ya no era tan hermosa como antes la joven pensaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Le interrumpió. Aunque casi no podía hablar del miedo, la cercanía y, encima, la aproximación de su rostro hacia él de ella.

\- Katsuki Bakugou y lo sabes…- Le respondió con la misma frialdad que había mantenido. Entonces Izuku comprendió que debía reformular la pregunta.

-¿Que eres? - Cuestiono con un tono más enojado que acompañó a su miedo. Incluso, se sentía inmensamente triste pues era como si todos los buenos sentimientos que tiene por él fueran cuestionados también.

No le respondió, él hundió su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Izuku solo podía estar callada y temblar, ni siquiera lograba reaccionar como antes y pedir ayuda. ¿Quién la iba a salvar de todos modos? Ella tan solo lloro y, luego, el llanto se vio opacado por un grito de dolor. Sintió un líquido recorrer su cuello, aquel rojizo que tanto temía ver, el cual daba un camino desde su hombro hacia su pecho. Se dio cuenta de que su pregunta había sido respondida en acciones y que está abrió millones de dudas más. No comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El dolor es su cuello, pérdida de sangre y su horror, le hicieron perder la conciencia y Katsuki la abrazó para que no cayera. La sostuvo en sus brazos un poco más.

Lo que Katsuki sintió en ese momento fue que algo irremplazable se había perdido pero no sabía con exactitud qué. El entendió en ese momento, que toda su obra escrita en mentiras y todo el escenario, junto al telón, se había derrumbado. Ahora, este se quemaba como el sentimiento incomprensible que sentía en ese instante. Lo único que le quedaba era continuar abrazando las cenizas de ello hasta el próximo acto, si era que lograba tener una escena más por lo menos.

* * *

Hola! ...emmm...Lo se... ¿qué intenso eh? MUAJAJAJA...AJAJAJAJAJSSDGG...AY!...

Bueno, ya sin bromas

Ejem! (?)

Espacio para informarles sobre algo interesante~

* * *

\- - BNHA Rol esta en búsqueda de gente activa y que le interese rolear divertidamente con nosotros - -

Si a alguien quiere unirse, me envía un MENSAJE PRIVADO y les contacto con nuestro amable administrador quien les informara más detalladamente. ¡Animense! ¡Estamos eligiendo la próxima temática!

* * *

La verdad, no comprendo como una mordida en el cuello por un endemoniadamente sexy vampiro puede ser nada, hasta excitante como se muestra en mucha ficción...Es decir, el tipo te está abriendo una herida en el cuello para sacarte sangre y bebérsela a tragos...COMO PUEDE SER ESO EXCITANTE? NO ES POSIBLE QUE SEA PLACENTERO. Díganme! Libros, anime, serie...autores...escritores...DIGANME QUE NO LO ENTIENDO

Hasta por lógica es doloroso, así que sí. Izuku está sufriendo mucho (lol)

* * *

* Aclaraciones *

* Es por esto la insistencia con el asunto de la carta, no habia telefono aun para esa epoca pues este se invento en 1876 segun tengo entendido, se tarda en el viaje de envio y pues...bueno, no me detendre demasiado en historia pues es ficcion y, aunque me informe de la epoca, este fanfic no es historico.

Nos vemos en el próximo acto y escenas! By~ bye!


	3. Acto II Escena I

Acto II - Escena I

Ella abría los ojos lentamente y su vista fue nublada, los cerró de nuevo. No había mucha luz...cuando ...los abrió de nuevo, vio mejor las imagenes que tenia alrededor de su debilitado cuerpo. Su cabeza dolía como el infierno, un infierno de confusión que invade su mente pues lo ocurrido la noche anterior … !la noche anterior!. Hizo un intento de incorporarse débilmente pero fue detenida por un brazo que la devolvió al abrazo de donde se había zafado.¿Un abrazo? ¿De quien? Ella giró su delicado rostro hacia su lado y se encontró con una cara adormilada muy conocida : La de Katsuki Bakugou.

Se levantó con fuerzas obtenidas de quien sabe donde, soltándose del abrazo con un pequeño grito de miedo, Katsuki por fin terminó de abrir los ojos a causa del ruido. El se levanto un poco con ayuda de sus antebrazos e izuku noto lo más raro de la situación, al parecer este no tenía ropa. Eso la asustó más a causa de su alocada imaginación e hizo otro ruido más fuerte.

-Ya cállate, ¡Maldita sea! - Le ordenó, recién despierto lo que menos se quiere es tanto alboroto.

\- ¡Pero es que usted!...¡está ! …- Grito señalando y el se miro entendiendo a lo que se refería pero seguía con la misma cara enojada de siempre como si no le importara lo que ella decía.

\- Cálmate, no ha pasado nada - Le dijo en tono irritado, en un movimiento hizo notar que solo se durmió sin camisa, y su tono se volvió más burlón al siguiente - De todos modos, tú has visto más que esto - Se rio un segundo de ella e Izuku comprendió que se refería, a cuando lo levantó ayer. Tuvo como respuesta un sonrojo a su intento de molestarla.

\- ¡pero !... - Se detuvo al recordar, su mirar se volvió perdido y sudo frio ; a causa de esto él la miró pero ella solo vio sus ojos rojizos.- No te me acerques…- Mencionó con miedo, Katsuki comprendió que ahora le temía.

Ella salió corriendo de la habitación casi en llanto del terror , confundida hasta más no los pasillos los veía como paredes de un laberinto y hasta la misma mansión le parecía aterradora. ¿Sera cierto? ¿El no es humano? ¡Eso es imposible! No quería creerlo a pesar del dolor que sentía en el cuello y lo vagos recuerdos del ayer. Bakugo, se levantó por fin al escuchar que forzaban la puerta y es que el se habia quedado pensando en lo que le dijo.

\- Hasta ayer estabas que no te querías separar de mi nunca, pequeña zorra - Artículo entre dientes al apretarlos por el enojo. Estaba de mal humor, más que de costumbre.

En el camino se puso una camisa para estar menos desnudo que tan solo en la puso tranquilo y caminaba a su ritmo normal pues sabía que ella no iba a poder abrir la puerta sin las llaves que le quitó. Además, las ventanas también eran fuertes y difíciles de romper. Aunque Izuku tuviera bastante fuerza para ser mujer, no podría salir sencillamente.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas? no seas idiota - Le dijo al sostenerla de los brazos y obligarla a girarse y dejará de intentar escapar.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Dejame ir! - Trataba de zafarse pero era inútil, él era exageradamente fuerte.

\- No te conviene irte ahora si no quieres que otro como yo te encuentre - El le dijo secamente acercando su serio mirar al suyo mientras que ella, de la impresión, estuvo quieta y pálida. -Tampoco te conviene hacer un alboroto allá fuera porque se supone que no deberías aclaracion solo le genera más temor y dudas a la chica.

\- P-pero…no diré nada, tan solo...dejame...- Apenas podía hablar. El vio en su sincero mirar que ella quería ser "Libre". Soltó un poco el agarre porque pensó que quizás la estaba lastimando por estar enojado.

\- Te irás de esta casa cuando yo lo diga ¿Que no entiendes? -El rostro de Izuku destrozaria cualquier corazón, ella estaba al punto del llanto. Un instante de silencio pareció eterno en pensamiento para Katsuki y una tortura para Izuku- Cuando yo te lo permita, te iras.- El mismo no creyó lo que dijo.

-¿Enserio? ¿es un trato? -Dijo decidida, el ánimo le subió un poco más pues veía una salida. -

-Si…-Respondió de forma lenta y regañadientes. El sabe la magnitud del trato que acababa de hacer. Aun así, lo hizo con la cantidad de pensamientos y sensaciones indescriptibles que le abordaban - Ahora ve y prepárate, vamos a salir.

\- ¿Salir? ¿a dónde? - Preguntó, con notoria actitud de no querer ir, ella no quería ir a ninguna parte con el.

-¡Lo haces y te callas ! Te espero en unos minutos junto a la puerta- Sentenció y se fue, aparentemente , en dirección a su habitación.

Ella quedó con una sensación agridulce sin saber qué hacer. Dedujo que le era mejor hacer lo que le dijo. Necesitaba un baño bien frío para calmar su mente porque de digerir lo que estaba pasando, ella no podía. Quería vomitar si pudiera. Luego de despojarse de sus ropas, limpio sus lágrimas con el agua. Lloro bastante por lo ocurrido , como si quisiera que su dolor se fuera en el desagüe junto al agua y sus lágrimas. Solo logró desahogarse lo suficiente como para salir un rato sin irse en llanto de nuevo pues aún le quedaba mucho por lo cual sufrir.

Salió al encuentro con el señor de la casa, se dirige con tímidos pasos hacia la dijo que se cambiara significa que no vaya en ropas de servidumbre no? entonces se puso un vestido rojo vino y corpiño verde oscuro de un estilo sencillo. Su mirada se encontró con la de él , amenazante. Cuando estuvo cerca de él para salir, la detuvo, poniendo la mano en el hombro fuertemente.

\- Nada de ser imprudente - Le advirtió cercano a su oído. Ella entendió que no trate de hacer algo para escapar o hacer escándalo.

Salieron en dirección al área comercial de aquella pequeña ciudad. Se sentía sumamente nerviosa, trataba de no tropezar a causa de su miedoso temblor corporal ¿a donde van? ¿para que?. Sentía la necesidad de hablar, por lo menos de preguntarle pero con lo que le advirtió antes de salir no se atrevía. Se le hizo más raro e impresionante reconocer el lugar al que se dirigen, una humilde tienda costurera donde no hasta hace poco había estado una humilde manzana involucrada y su amiga, la dueña .Era la tienda de Mina Ashido.

-Fenómeno rosa, a lo que vine - Demandado , aunque no entendía porque lo de fenómeno hacia la chica, ni bien le dejo saludar cuando le dijo ese aparente e innecesario insulto.

\- Eres impaciente, tus ordenes hay que hacerlas justo en el momento en que las dices - Con la sonrisa tan característica de ella, le responde. Luego, nuestra chica principal es prácticamente empujada desde el agarre en su brazo hasta los brazos de la simplemente se sentó a esperar.

Noto que estaba intranquila incluso en brazos de una buena amiga, le dedico una sonrisa amable y reconfortante. La llevó a la parte de atrás, en los vestidores para emprender el largo y complicado trabajo de vestirse como en aquella época con ese exagerado estilo victoriano. No es necesaria tanta preparación para adornar algo que ya es hermoso pero así pensaban la mayoría de las damas, era lo normal. Mientras la vestían con un hermoso vestido rosa con detalles blancos, quiso hablar aunque le saliera entrecortadamente.

-Mina...Yo tengo miedo …- Ni sabia como decirlo, era poco probable que le creyera quien era en realidad su comprador.

-¿Eh? no te preocupes, es uno de mis mejores diseños así que no tendrás que preocuparte en eventos o que otras personas te miren…-

-Ah...pero...Yo no voy a ninguna parte, no con Él...Mina el es... - Le detuvo elevando su temblorosa voz, pero no lo suficiente para que la charla se escapara de la habitación. Dudaba demasiado en decirlo y pedir ayuda.

Mina estaba agachada arreglando la falda y se quedó mirándola con la misma expresión alegre con la que le hablo pero congelada. Parecía que sus gestos se habían quedado justamente quietos al escucharla por lo que no le transmite el mismo sentimiento alegre que siempre expresa.

De pronto, se incorporó hacia ella poniendo su rostro en rostro seguia tieso pero lo unico que cambio fue su sonrisa a una neutra. Los mechones rosas se movían como si una suave brisa los inquietara. Sin embargo, las cortinas se quedaron en su lugar por lo que no había entrado nada que le dijera a Izuku que tenia con que respirar.

-Eres muy ingenua… - Contestó a su súplica en un tono muy tenebroso mientras bajo la atónita mirada de Izuku su piel se tornaba de color rosa y su esclerótica de negro, como si una línea en forma desgarrada y desigual recorriera su figura.

Mina se terminó de levantar, sin decirle nada mas salio de la habitación dejando a la humana. Tenía un miedo parecido al que tuvo con katsuki pero en silencio, con la respiración agitada y la garganta seca por el trago involuntario. Su amiga, su única amiga, la había traicionado al ponerse del lado de su supuesto captor. Con manos temblorosas no le quedó más que terminar de cambiarse, no podía hacer nada. La costurera, mientras tanto, fue con seriedad a la sala próxima a la entrada donde su cliente esperaba.

-Eres sumamente cruel - Le dijo recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados. El la miro y noto su aspecto, automáticamente entendió. Ella tuvo que ser su cómplice en el acto nuevamente.

-No estoy de animo para tus malditos sermones, tengo todo bajo control - Respondió furioso. Mina se rio.

\- Bajo control dice - dijo entre risas. Katsuki la mira con brillantes ojos y Mina entiende que por su bien mejor deja de molestarlo. Ella se aclara la garganta nerviosa y le dice con una rostro más serio -Yo si que no puedo ser tan cruel.

Mina se giró hacia la trastienda mientras que Katsuki chasqueo la lengua en señal de disgusto. La modista encontró a la joven de cabellos verdes arrodillada en el piso con una actitud notoria de derrota susurrando para sí cosas para sí como : ¿realmente esto esta bien? estaré bien? ¿que hago ?. Ashido solo se agacho en silencio a su lado y la miro , por lo lo que Izuku hizo lo mismo. Al tener la atención de la asustada chica, se transformó de nuevo a como normalmente la veía.

-Soy la misma chica a la que le diste la manzana - Le sonrio y volvio a su forma original de nuevo. Puso su mano delicadamente en el hombro de -Así que se la misma Izuku que conozco, se valiente si?

Izuku se quedó en silencio, un silencio de calma. Mirandola desconcertada un momento. Ella sintio una sensacion de confort pero sobre todo sentía que no estaba tan sola. Comprendio la situacion de Mina al pensarlo bien, no podía "ayudarla" de la manera en que ella pensaba que necesitaba pero...aun tenia a una amiga con la que compartir este secreto. La sensación de carga sobre sus hombros se alivió un poco y escondió su rostro a punto de soltar lágrimas en un abrazo con Mina la cual acompañó con un "lo siento mucho".

Un impaciente Katsuki las esperaba en la recepción, dio un gruñido de rostro era la viva imagen del la ira. Estaba tan aburrido y harto de esperar que estaba a punto de gritarles pero las chicas salieron de la cortina que servía de puerta en la trastienda. Izuku tenía en sus manos la caja que contenía el vestido. Suertudas, un momento más y él explotaba. El solo les miro muy mal, Mina sonrió e Izuku tuvo una sonrisa de pagar y las chicas despedirse se dirigieron en silencio de vuelta

Izuku miro a Katsuki como si quisiera decirle algo pero al hacer contacto visual con el , desvío la mirada hacia el frente. Con esa misma calma regresaron a casa , si es que Ella aún podía pensar en ese lugar como tal. Cuando llegaron no le dio una palabra o mirada, de todos modos ella no tenía la fortaleza mental en esos momentos como para enfrentarlo más por ahora. Se dirigió a su habitación sin decirle nada , ¿y como hacerlo después de todo lo sucedido? la tensión entre ellos es tan densa que podrías tomar un cuchillo y cortarla en el aire. A estas horas, normalmente nuestra servicial chica estaría limpiando la mansión pero dudo mucho en hacerlo. No le era fácil actuar como de costumbre, ella no sabía cómo enfrentar emocionalmente toda esta confusa información (dada a medias) sobre hechos sobrenaturales.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer penosamente fue ir a su habitación y recostarse en su cama para sumirse en su tristeza. Algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus pecosas mejillas, sus emociones y su mente eran un desastre total. No se dio cuenta que se hacía de noche , el sol bajaba en el horizonte como bajaban sus fuerzas y ánimos. Lo único que le alegraba es no haber perdido la conexión que tiene con Mina a pesar de todas las cosas extrañas que pasaban, parece ser una de las pocas personas en las que puede confiar ahora. el pensar en ella le hizo recordar que le dijo que fuera valiente. Las palabras de su amiga le hicieron dar cuenta de que no resolvería nada lamentándose para siempre. Miró su closet y luego a su alrededor, luego de darse un poco de fuerza de voluntad a sí misma. Tuvo una idea arriesgada.

¿Porque esperar a cumplir el trato con el? Después de todo lo que le mintió y quien sabe mas, ¿como confiar en su palabra? Le surgieron más dudas si es que eso era posible con tantas que ha acumulado recientemente. Respiro profundo y pensó que vale la pena arriesgarse. Tomo las cosas más importantes y rápidamente hizo una maleta. Tuvo delicadeza con sus pasos como nunca antes, no quería levantar sospechas. Cerro la puerta lenta y con cuidado, resguardandose de hacer ruido con ella.

Camino cuidadosamente entre los pasillos, de vez en cuando mirando hacia atrás preocupada de que apareciera justo detrás de ella. La oscuridad en la casa y la poca luz de la luna le hacían sentir que se aventuraba a algo más tenebroso que lo que experimentó en esa mansión. Dio una última mirada hacia atrás, antes de pasar la gran y recta alfombra que hacia camino a la puerta principal. A causa del pánico de la última vez no atino a tomar la llave que está escondida debajo de la alfombra. Levantó un poco, la buscó hasta encontrarla y con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

Se fue corriendo una vez que la cerró, cada vez se hacia mas tarde y había menos personas en las calles. Dejó de correr por falta de fuerzas una vez que llegó al mercado, miro a su alrededor pensando "¿ y ahora que hago? " pues se dio cuenta que solo pensó en escapar pero no en que haria despues o a donde iría. Estaba sola, no tenía familia o lugar a donde ir. Camino más despacio pensando a mil, tenía que salir de la ciudad por lo menos o buscar un lugar seguro donde dormir. Estaba muy asustada, miraba a las pocas personas que había a su alrededor y sintió algunas frívolas miradas hacia ella. Incluso … incluso podía sentir como si alguien la siguiera pero cuando voltea no hay nadie. ¿Será que la noche es la oportunidad para los problemas y todo ser malicioso andar libremente?

Katsuki, por otra parte sintió que fuera extraño no sentir ningún ruido o la presencia de Izuku desde que llegaron esa misma tarde. Dudo que después de todo respondiera a sus llamados, pronunció su nombre y nada. No le preocupo y simplemente salió de su habitación a buscarla. La llamo nuevamente y como no obtuvo respuesta otra vez eso le incomodó más.

-Al menos responde maldita sea - Dijo con enfado a medida que se acercaba a su habitación, abrió los ojos de sorpresa al abrir la puerta y notar que no estaba ahí. Además, se dio cuenta que varias de sus cosas estaban desorganizadas o que faltaban algunas. Salió caminando rápidamente de la habitación buscándola por la casa - ¡ ¿ Donde te metiste maldita?! - Grito en una combinación de pánico, enojo y preocupación.

A medida que revisaba la casa y no encontraba ni rastro de ella, katsuki empezó a formular lo que había pasado. Ella se fue. Respiraba agitado, esto si que era un gran problema. Sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo de la casa dando un gruñido de fastidio y cerrado la puerta bruscamente.

Izuku se sintió perseguida y de alguna manera en amenaza, por lo que empezó a correr nuevamente. Las pocas personas que había en la plaza le causaban desconfianza y en especial un grupo de hombres que estaban parados cercanos a un callejón, no hablaban mucho entre ellos y solo se dedicaban a mirar, como si estuvieran buscando algo. Ella se alejó aterrada y al dar una mirada hacia atrás para ver si la seguían, no miro hacia donde iba y chocó con una persona que andaba caminando. Ella dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y el golpe. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que era un hombre joven de cabello rubio con mechones negros de forma extraña. Su rostro irradiaba alegría en sí mismo, con ojos dorados y cejas finas como delgadas.

\- Ah ...eh, Lo siento señorita ¿Está usted bien? - La ayudó a balancearse tomándola del hombro para que no cayera y se disculpó aunque la culpa era de ella. La Izuku solo asintió con un rostro confundido. - ¡Ah! espera, ¿tu eres la sirvienta de Bakugou? ¿verdad?

-Este...si pero - Sin escuchar más el joven la tomó de la muñeca y se fue con ella.

\- Entonces, ¡sería bueno que fueras a casa ! andar tan tarde es peligroso y más para una linda chica como tu ,yo te acompaño ¿necesitas ayuda con tus cosas? - Le hablaba pero no la dejaba responder, pareciera que lo iba a hacer de todos modos aunque le replicara y ella no sabia que decirle pues se notaba que era una persona muy amable. - Perdon, no te pregunte ¿Como te llamas? Mi nombre es Denki Kaminari.

\- Me llamo Izuku Midoriya - Él le sonrió dulcemente como un "gusto en conocerte" , luego volvió su mirada al camino y dio una seria mirada al callejón.

Había sucedido mucho esa noche y un ignorante de lo que sucedía se dirigía a la mansión con intenciones de una "visita". Un hombre vestido de un traje de colores oscuros se paro justo en frente de la puerta. Su desordenado cabello púrpura se movía libre con la brisa de la noche, elevo su mirar lleno de ojeras y suspiro al ver la casa. Camino lentamente hacia la entrada y como si fuera un fantasma la atravesó como si de un portal mágico se tratase. Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar a causa del absoluto silencio. Busco, de manera silenciosa, por toda la casa. En cada habitación, en cada pasillo y su purpuro vista no encontró a nadie.

\- Que fastidio …- Dijo rascándose la cabeza - No están aquí, eso es un problema...- Y de la misma manera que entró, así mismo se fue. Hitoshi Shinso no había logrado su cometido y quizás iba repercutir más adelante.

Hola ! *recibe un tomatazo*

Lo se , lo se tarde tanto en actualizar que ya parecía que lo había abandonado pero primero muerta a que dejar un fic sin completar

No les hablare de mi asco de vida ahahaha pero despues de mucho aqui les traigo la continuacion y espero que después de resolver problemas con mi pc y demás pueda traerles el siguiente de manera mas rapida que este XD

No se preocupen, aunque sea lo último que haga , le verán continuidad y final a este fanfic


End file.
